


Video Call

by EmberCartwright



Series: Tyzula Things [75]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Eventual Smut, F/F, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Soft Azula (Avatar), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Work Meeting, tyzula - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28897401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberCartwright/pseuds/EmberCartwright
Summary: Azula lets Ty Lee sit in on a video call with her company.
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar)
Series: Tyzula Things [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019697
Comments: 3
Kudos: 114





	Video Call

“You need a haircut,” Ty Lee said, twirling one of Azula’s bangs around her fingers as she perched in her lap. Azula was sitting at her work desktop and Ty Lee was sitting on top of her. 

“Oh yeah?” Azula asked, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “Do you want to do it?”

“Do it?” Ty Lee asked with a smirk. 

“Cut my hair,” Azula said, rolling her eyes, flicking Ty Lee’s forehead gently. “Is that the only thing you can think about?”

“All that money and you want your lowly girlfriend to cut your hair at home?” Ty Lee teased.

“Going somewhere is a waste of time. Also you’re not lowly, I trust you way more than some incompetent hair stylist,” Azula said, clicking through some emails on her computer. 

Ty Lee unwound Azula’s hair from its topknot and began to examine the length. 

“Maybe we can do something different,” she suggested, allowing the silky black locks to glide over her fingers.

“I’m actually okay,” Azula said. “Best to just cut it straight across.”

She checked the time on her watch and shook her head. 

“That’s so boring ‘Zula,” Ty Lee complained, kicking her feet. 

Azula smirked and pulled Ty Lee closer to her chest, trapping her legs within her other arm. 

“Why does everything have to be exciting and interesting with you,” she asked.

“Life is boring as it is,” Ty Lee complained, digging her head into Azula’s neck and breathing in her scent. “I just want to liven it up for us.”

“Just being here, you liven it up,” Azula said offhandedly as she opened her calendar and checked her schedule. 

“Aw ‘Zula,” Ty Lee gushed. “I love you so much.”

Just then the computer started ringing. 

Ty Lee righted herself, startled. 

“Jumpy,” Azula said, patting her back gently and letting the call keep ringing. 

“Who’s calling you,” Ty Lee asked, examining the name on the screen and coming to the conclusion that she didn’t know who it was. Someone named Lee.

“It’s only work. And he’s late,” Azula said, rolling her eyes. 

“Work? Do you want me to go?” Ty Lee asked. 

“Nah,” Azula said. “Do you want to stay? You look pretty comfortable.”

“If- If that’s okay,” Ty Lee stuttered. She was never allowed to even be in the room during Azula’s work calls, which usually left her to stalk around the house bored.

“Sure,” Azula said.

“Then I guess I’ll stay,” Ty Lee said, unsurely. 

Azula nodded and pecked her head before picking up the call.

“Late,” she said, before the people even popped up on the screen.

“Sorry ma’am,” a young man apologized. Ty Lee assumed he was Lee.

“Let’s get into it,” Azula said.

“We’re still waiting for your brother,” Lee said, looking down from his camera. 

“Stupid Zuzu,” Azula muttered. “Why won’t he let me buy him out? He hates this job.”

“He hasn’t called to say he can’t make it or to say he’ll be late,” the guy said. 

“Have you tried calling him, Lee?”

He shook his head. 

Azula groaned and turned to her girlfriend. 

“Can you text Mai,” she whispered into her ear.

Ty Lee nodded and pulled out her phone. 

“Uh ma’am,” Lee said. 

Azula raised an eyebrow at him.

“As I’m sure you know, this is a recorded and highly classified meeting,” he said. 

“I did know that, as it is my own company and my rule,” she said. 

Ty Lee leaned up and tugged on Azula’s ear, causing her to tilt her head. 

“Mai says he was napping but she woke him up,” she whispered. 

Azula nodded and scratched Ty Lee’s head lightly. 

“I would like to recommend that you reduce your, uh, present circle,” Lee said. 

Azula said nothing. Ty Lee shifted uncomfortably but Azula just rubbed her leg calmingly. 

“Or if that is not to your liking, I can send over an NDA for your friend to sign?” Lee suggested.

“This is my girlfriend of 11 years,” Azula said dryly. “I don’t think she’s going to run around and spill company secrets. She probably knows more about the company than you do.”

“I’m so sorry,” Lee said. “I didn’t realize you were…”

“You’re doing far too much talking about my personal life. That is not what I pay you for,” Azula said. 

Ty Lee giggled and Azula smirked. 

Suddenly another box popped up on the call. 

“Ah dear brother, thank you for joining us,” Azula said.

“Sorry I got caught up doing… work,” Zuko said. 

“A really taxing nap, then?” Ty Lee asked.

“Oh hello Ty Lee,” Zuko said sheepishly, blushing. “I didn’t realize you were…”

“People need to stop realizing things and get into the agenda,” Azula said. 

“I’m going to let the rest of the people into the meeting,” Lee said. 

“Fabulous narration,” Azula drawled.

Several more faces popped up, each other seemingly doing a double take at seeing their boss with a girl in her lap. 

“Watch this,” Azula whispered into Ty Lee’s ear. 

She pressed a button and all the private employee chats popped up. Then she muted herself while Lee introduced the topic of the meeting and read the notes Azula herself had written for him.

“They think I don’t know what they’re saying to each other,” Azula said, chuckling. 

Ty Lee raised her eyebrows and leaned a little closer to the screen to read what was being written.

“Are you having trouble seeing my love,” Azula asked, brushing back a small piece of her hair. “Maybe you need to get your eyes checked?”

“Tsk,” Ty Lee said, brushing her hand away. “Just let me see this.”

“You’d be pretty hot with glasses,” Azula said. “Not everyone can have perfect vision.”

“Baby shush,” Ty Lee said. “Look what that one says.”

She tried lifting her arm to point at the screen but Azula grabbed her wrist. 

“Don’t be so obvious,” she chastised.

“Sorry,” Ty Lee said, dislodging her hand from Azula’s grasp but intertwining their fingers. “This guy said ‘omg she has a girlfriend, I wonder how she puts up with her.’ And the guy he sent it to replied, ‘she must be really good in bed,’” Ty Lee read, turning to face Azula. 

“He’s not wrong,” Azula said, tickling Ty Lee’s sides lightly, below the view of the camera, causing her to squirm. 

“You are good in bed, but that’s not the only reason I put up with you,” Ty Lee said. 

“Good,” Azula smirked. 

“Look another one,” Ty Lee said, as a message popped up on the screen, this time between two female employees.

“‘Her hair is actually really good when it’s down’,” Azula read. “Thank you On Ji, I really was worried about your opinion.”

“Have they ever seen you with your hair down,” Ty Lee asked. 

Azula thought and then shook her head. 

Ty Lee’s phone buzzed and she looked down. 

“It’s Zuko,” Ty Lee said. “He says to pay attention and that you’re scaring the employees with how cute you’re being.”

“I’m not being cute,” Azula said, narrowing her eyes. 

“Oh yeah,” Ty Lee giggled. “Then why are you rubbing my neck?”

Azula looked down and realized her hand was indeed absentmindedly circling the skin at the nape of Ty Lee’s neck.

“I think they’re broken,” Azula said. “They’re usually much more vocal, especially with complaints.”

“Is it such a shock their boss gets laid?” Ty Lee asked. 

“You’re so vulgar,” Azula complained. “How about just the fact that their boss consorts with women?”

“Woman,” Ty Lee corrected. “One woman,” she said, poking Azula’s nose. 

“That’s taking the teasing a little far,” Azula said, sounding unbothered as she brushed Ty Lee’s hand away from her face. “Shall we pay attention for a bit?”

Ty Lee shrugged and Azula gave her full attention to Lee who was still droning. 

“Why couldn’t we have sent this out in an email,” Zuko messaged her. 

“Then no one would read it,” Azula replied. “At least now they’re hearing it against their will.”

“No one is listening,” Zuko said. “They’re all watching you.”

Azula rolled her eyes and unmuted herself. 

“Lee please stop talking,” she deadpanned. “Let’s discuss the quarterly earnings and get out of here. I don’t know about you people but I have more interesting afternoon plans.”

All the employees blushed as Ty Lee kissed her neck. 

“Do you want me to give you head,” Ty Lee whispered into her ear. 

Azula’s eyes shot open as she sat up in her chair, causing Ty Lee to grab her neck. 

“Don’t worry baby, they can’t hear,” Ty Lee whispered again. “Ready?”

Azula didn’t say anything, she just remained tense. 

Ty Lee got up, kissed Azula’s cheek and skipped out of the room. Azula shook her head and brought her attention back to the meeting. 

Not one minute passed before Ty Lee began to crawl across the floor of the office, army style. She was too close to the ground for the camera, so only Azula heard her approach. 

Ty Lee crawled underneath the desk where Azula sat and tugged on the waistband of her pants. 

Azula lifted her hips a few centimeters, allowing Ty Lee to pull them off. The girl pulled herself closer so that her head was right between Azula’s legs. 

Azula snaked her hand down so that it was wrapped in Ty Lee’s hair, pressing her against her. 

Ty Lee hummed as she dug her tongue into Azula causing her breath to hitch, which she hid as best as she could.

“Okay I’m suddenly really bored. Someone has twenty minutes-” Azula was cut off by Ty Lee pressing a finger into her. “Someone has ten minutes to summarize everything important and then fuck off.”

She tried to keep her breathing level as Lee droned about money and she got closer and closer to her climax. 

“And that’s about it f-” Azula cut Lee off by ending the meeting and turning off her camera just as she came. 

“Agni Ty,” she breathed as the girl crawled off the floor into her lap again. 

She grabbed Ty Lee’s cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. 

“Maybe I should come to more meetings,” Ty Lee said as she straddled her girlfriend and continued to kiss her. 

“Are you kidding? I didn’t hear a single thing that was said. I’m going to have to watch that back now,” Azula said. 

“Can I watch with you,” Ty Lee asked. “I want to see your adorable little facial expressions.” 

“I’m not adorable,” Azula grumbled. 

“Yes you are,” Ty Lee said, snaking her hand between Azula’s legs, causing her to let out an involuntary gasp and blush. “There it is,” she said.


End file.
